What We Are
by Neoxyxia
Summary: Things were getting harder and harder for Ladybug and Cat Noir, between saving Paris and hide their identities. Ladybug starts to ask herself some questions.


**A/N:** **Hey everyone! This is an English translation of my fiction "Ce que l'on est" so excuse me if it contains mistakes or repetitions, my skills in English is pretty limited.**

 **Anyway, I hope this will be to your liking, enjoy!**

* * *

Today has been another tiring day for the heroes of Paris. An Akumatized person to take care of, Parisians to calm, let alone Marinette and Adrien had to look out in order to maintain their real identities a secret. And that was difficult for Marinette, since she had to come up with some stupid excuse so she could not attend her class to save the city. And it was the same for Adrien. Until when will they live this life ?

Once the job was done, the two partners met up on top of a building. The young woman sat beside the ledge and took a look at the city, in silence. The city was lit up with the colors of Christmas, people shouted in the streets, kids hopped. She was way too high to see the expression on their faces but there was no doubt they were all overjoyed. That was what they fought for after all. Whenever she had doubts about what she should do or why, she looked at the other people's faces. They were happy, and it was enough for her.

\- Tough day, huh ?, a voice echoed behind her.

Cat Noir came close then sat next to her, appreciating the scenery just like she did. Marinette sighed. Not because she was annoyed Cat Noir was there, with her, but because it reminded her of her daily life: her secret identity and the "real" Marinette Dupain-Cheng were two very distinctive people. The first one was confident, strong, while the other was clumsy, head in the clouds, flustered practically at all times, and even though she was used to mix up her two personalities, she knew that one day, her secret will be out.

\- Yeah. It gets harder and harder to keep up, she asserted, not even looking at him.

Cat Noir tapped her shoulder.

\- Eh, we're the best team in the universe!, he exclaimed, enthusiastic.

Ladybug laughed. It was true, they were a great team. More than once, they ended up in really bad situations but their trust was so that they always got through it no matter what. Still, a tiny voice echoed in her head: what if they don't make it next time? As quickly as these thoughts came to her mind, she stopped them by shaking her head from left to right.

\- Do you think it'll last? Do you think that… we'll always be Ladybug and Cat Noir or that everything will be over someday?

Her friend's face looked serious.

\- I guess that everything will be over. I mean, we're only here to stop Hawkmoth after all. Once it's done, it'll be the end.

\- Then what ? Will it be goodbye ?

She might have turned him down, he was really important to her. He's always been there for her, he's encouraged her when she thought she messed up, he's cheered her up when she was lost, and he's always stayed with her even though she might have hurt him with her words. And more important even: more than once, he showed her how much he trusted her. More than once, he let his life in her hands. Up until now, she never thought about the future but it was true, once Hawkmoth was stopped, what would happen to them? They'd never get the chance to know who they were, they will part ways, surely not to see each other again… And she didn't want that.

\- Who knows, Cat Noir said, a bit sad.

\- Ah, sorry, Ladybug said, who now was smiling brightly. I didn't mean to bring the gloomy atmosphere.

\- No sweat. It's normal to ask. After all, we've been living this life for what? A year? I would lie if I said I can't wait for this to end but at the same time…

No one spoke. We could hear people shouting in the streets, but the two friends did nothing more than to look over at the horizon. Did she want to stop playing the hero and live an ordinary life? Of course. But she shared the same mind as Cat Noir, a small part of her wanted to keep going. Suddenly, Cat Noir got up.

\- Say… I know you told me you didn't want to reveal anything about yourself but…

He bit his below lip, hesitating. He knew all too well Ladybug wouldn't say anything about herself, and he understood her. She had good reasons to be cautious. And by doing that, she also protected him in a way. But… He still wanted to know.

\- That boy you love… Can't you at least tell me his name?

She looked at him, thought for a second before joining her knee to her chest. Her eyes immediately focused on one of the countless signboards in the city. Signboards on which Adrien was.

\- He's kinda hard to miss.

And then, he understood.

\- Wait… This… It's Adrien Agreste? You love him?

His friend didn't even answer. Chat Noir started to laugh, unable to contain his joy.

\- Why are you laughing? I just told you I loved someone else!

\- I guess so!

Something wasn't right. Ladybug went on her feet then looked at him. Nothing made sense.

\- What's your relationship with Adrien?, Cat Noir asked.

\- He's a…classmate. I mean, he's also a good friend.

It was like the sky had suddenly hit him in the head. Ladybug was in his class! He was so happy he let his words slide without noticing:

\- I can't believe it, I'm in the same class as Ladybug!

Ladybug's heart leapt. She was in the same class as Cat Noir. She knew Cat Noir in real life. But who could that be? Then, all of a sudden, she understood, her eyes wide open.

\- You… Are you… Adrien?

She felt stupid for asking this question, but when she did, suddenly the question didn't look silly at all anymore. She realized her supposition made sense. Adrien was never around when events involving Ladybug and Cat Noir occurred. Plus… He was blonde. Like Cat Noir. And their voices were so alike. But… Their personalities were so different.

The smile Cat Noir gave her as an answer was plenty enough. And enough for her to trip and fall on the ground. Adrien has been there all this time. He has always been there. They fought together, saved each other… She hurt his feelings. Her cheeks turned red. Cat Noir decided to take off his ring so he could show himself, his true self. As Adrien Agreste. He didn't even take the time to help her up, he only took off her earings.

\- I guess it's no longer useful to keep the secret any longer. And I think I've just found out who you really were, Adrien started. Marinette.

Even before seeing her face, he understood how really was the girl he fell in love with. As soon as he learnt they were in the same class, everything made sense. Marinette has always been the most mature of all, the one who tried to resolve everything peacefully, who helped out others… No one other than her in school could be Ladybug. Except her.

\- We were so close all this time, he added, laughing.

\- It… It doesn't make…

She couldn't believe it, contrary to Adrien who looked his usual self. All traces of hesitations, confusion or worry he bore earlier were replaced with joy.

\- It's quite a shock.

\- I guess you're disappointed I'm Ladybug?, Marinette asked, not daring to even look at him in the eyes.

The difference between Ladybug and Marinette was there: where Ladybug acted with confidence, Marinette was the opposite. She couldn't even look at Adrien. What did he think of her now that he knew? Was he going to hate her for lying all this time? No, it wouldn't seem like him.

\- What? No, no, not all! Quite the opposite, actually! You're… You're amazing, Marinette. I was blind, I had the clues but didn't even realize.

It seemed like he accepted it. That he liked the idea of Marinette being Ladybug. Things will be different at school from now on, but at list, he accepted it. It was a good thing. Marinette took a few seconds to calm down and sat. Adrien was Cat Noir, it was something. But they were so different. She was in love with Adrien and as Ladybug, she never hid the fact that she found him annoying at times.

\- Who are you?, she asked, her voice low.

\- What?

\- Cat Noir and Adrien are complete opposites. Who's the real you ?

\- Oh.

The blond boy took a few seconds to think about what he was going to say next.

\- Wearing a mask always made things easier, he asserted, after laughing, a bit embarrassed. I could hide as long as I wanted to. Let's say that… Cat Noir is the kind of person I would want to be but inside… The real me is just… Adrien, I guess? That boy hidden in a cage, unable to do anything…

Without thinking, Marinette put her hand on his. She couldn't let him say such a thing. Adrien was not someone who could not do anything without trying. Otherwise…

\- It's not true. If Adrien was truly the kind of person you say he is, then I would have never fallen for him.

And it was true. For example, he bested everyone in fencing! And he had a wide imagination, he wasn't afraid of people… There was a lot of things he could do! She suddenly realized what she had just said: she just confessed! And she held his hand!

\- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I mean, uh, I…

Adrien laughed out loud. If he listened to himself, he would hug her. But they both needed to sort things out before doing anything. Marinette was in love with Adrien, while he was in love with Ladybug. Ladybug and Marinette were the same person, but he couldn't just act like they'd just confessed to each other. They had to think before, set things right. Instead, he hold back her hand, smiling.

\- Thank you, Marinette.

* * *

 **I don't think Mari and Adrien would start dating each other right after they've discovered who they truly were tbh. I mean... They have to get used to it, right? I could write a sequel but idk, I'm afraid to screw up the whole ship and all, I mean it's been a year since I've started to imagine how they will start dating and I don't think I have the right solution in my head, haha. Maybe I'll leave things this way.**

 **But anyway, if THIS could happen the way I wrote it here in canon, I could die happily.**  
 **Don't forget to leave a comment down below, it's always nice to know your work is appreciated ;)**


End file.
